magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hi-sCool! SeHa Girl: Episode List
1- "Itsudatte Jū-nen Hayain da yo!" ("It'll Always Be 10 Years Too Early for You!") (いつだって10年早いんだよ!) Airdate: October 8, 2014 Dreamcast, Sega Saturn, and Mega Drive get acquainted with each other, discussing what kind of guys Saturn might like. As the classes begins, their teacher, a cybernetic 8-bit bunny named Center, explains that in order to graduate from their academics, they must collect 100 medals. For their first lesson, Center sends the girls into the world of Virtua Fighter, where they are confronted by Akira Yuki. 2- "Konbo de Tsunage Atsui Kimochi" ("Connect Your Passions into a Combo") (コンボでつなげ 熱い気持ち) Airdate: October 15, 2014 Tasked with winning 100 matches in order to clear the lesson and earn some medals, the girls use each of their abilities to beat Akira. As the matches continue and the opponents get even weirder, ranging from giant beetles to various palette swaps of Golden Axe enemies, it soon becomes apparent that Dreamcast's flying headbutt attack can instantly defeat them. They are soon confronted by Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars, whose steam-powered armor defeats Mega Drive, but Dreamcast once again defeats it with a headbutt. After the lesson, only Saturn receives five medals, as Mega Drive was eliminated and Dreamcast was disqualified for attacking before the "Fight!" announcement in an earlier battle. 3- "Appu, Daun, Refuto, Raito, Tama ni Naname Ue" ("Up, Down, Left, Right, and Occasionally, Up Diagonal") (アップ、ダウン、レフト、ライト、たまにナナメ上) Airdate: October 22, 2014 After Saturn contemplates her future career and love life and Mega Drive tries her hand at weather forecasting, the girls are tasked with entering the world of Space Channel 5, where they must help improve the channel's ratings and retrieve two of Center's friends. While trying to get a hang on their dancing moves, the girls soon meet up with the game's heroine, Ulala. 4- "(Sega Gāru) Supēsu Channeru Faibu (Odottemita)" ("We Tried to Dance Space Channel 5") (【セハガール】スペースチャンネル5【踊ってみた】) Airdate: October 29, 2014 While helping Ulala with fighting against the Morolians, Mega Drive slightly less so, the girls find that the ratings are starting to gradually decrease. The girls attempt to raise their ratings by rescuing Center's friend, Jeffry from Virtua Fighter, putting Saturn in a swimsuit for added sex appeal, and getting the cooperation of Center's other friend, Golden Axe's Gilius Thunderhead, who exhibits a dubious affection towards Saturn. They soon end up facing the Morolian Boss, which is defeated by Saturn. At the end of the day, Mega Drive and Dreamcast get five medals each, whilst Saturn gets none after the Space PTA complains about her attempts at using sex appeal. 5- "Puyo purasu Puyo purasu Puyo purasu Puyo wa Zero" ("Puyo + Puyo + Puyo + Puyo = 0") (ぷよ+ぷよ+ぷよ+ぷよ=0) Airdate: November 5, 2014 The girls try to find Saturn an ideal pet, though all of their suggestions involve Saturn having to move to America. Afterwards, Center tasks the girls with coming up with new game ideas that incorporates Puyo Puyo, with medals awarded and deducted based on the quality of their ideas. Mega Drive and Dreamcast earn medals for just reskinning existing games like Fantasy Zone with added Puyos, while Saturn's ideas end up costing her medals. Saturn eventually earns a medal for her idea of a Puyo Puyo Waterslide, which the girls get to try out for themselves. 6- "Sentā-sensei no Sentā Shiken" ("Center-sensei's Center Exam") (センター先生のセンター試験) Airdate: November 12, 2014 Center hosts an exam in which the girls must go into the world of the Border Break robot shooter game, where they can win a large number of medals. Saturn, the only one who has to go on foot, is made into a decoy for the enemy, while Dreamcast struggles with her controls, leaving Mega Drive to take on most of the enemies. Just as the girls reach the enemy core, the game world is hacked by Doctor Eggman, who shrinks the girls and starts causing havoc in the world until Sonic the Hedgehog appears. 7- "Egguman bāsasu Sonikku wizu Sega Hādo Gāruzu" ("Eggman vs. Sonic with the Sega Hard Girls") (エッグマンvsソニックwithセガ・ハード・ガールズ) Airdate: November 19, 2014 The girls team up with Sonic to chase after Eggman through various dimensional warp zones, briefly passing through Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Adventure. Luckily, upon returning to Border Break, the girls manage to retrieve Mega Drive's encyclopedia and give Sonic an invincibility power up to defeat Eggman and stop the hacking, also destroying the enemy core and passing the exam in the process. The girls leave the game and, after nearly having Center's true identity revealed, receive 25 medals each. 8- "Kagayake! Dai Jū-go-yon Kai! Nōten Chokugeki! Porori wa Nai kedo Porori Seishun Genkai no Baria o Uchiyabure! Sehagaga Gakuen Bunkasai!" ("Shine! The 54th! Shock to the Brain! No Spillage, But We'll Destroy the Barriers of Spillage-obsessed Youth! Sehagaga Academy Culture Festival!") (輝け!第54回!脳天直撃!ポロリはないけどポロリ青春 限界のバリアを打ち破れ!セハガガ学園文化祭!) Airdate: November 26, 2014 With the academy's dubiously named culture festival arriving, the girls try to come up with an exhibit to show before taking a look at their competition for a beauty contest. In the end, the girls lose the competition to Bongo from Congo Bongo due to her 'spillage'. 9- "Buki Kyōka no Seikōritsu Go-jū%, Taikan de wa Jū-go% Setsu" ("Weapon Enhancement Succeeds at a 50% Rate, but It Sure Feels Like 15% to Me") (武器強化の成功率50%、体感では15%説) Airdate: December 3, 2014 The girls are sent into the world of the smartphone RPG Chain Chronicle, despite Mega Drive's dislike of smartphone gaming. They earn 15 medals fighting against various monsters, but have trouble recruiting other warriors to assist them. In the end, Mega Drive barely defeats the boss monster, but the phone runs out of power before they can claim the additional 15 medals. 10- "Kowarekake no Jetto Setto Rajio" ("Broken Jet Set Radio") (壊れかけのジェットセットラジオ) Airdate: December 10, 2014 With their next lesson taking place in the world of Jet Set Radio, the girls give Mega Drive her first sticker photo booth experience before working towards performing an awesome skate trick and having a race to reach the goal first. 11- "Dori Rappī, Sata Rappī, Mega Rappī, ?? Rappī" ("Dream Rappy, Saturn Rappy, Mega Rappy, ?? Rappy") (ドリラッピー, サタラッピー, メガラッピー, ??ラッピー) Airdate: December 17, 2014 The girls' next lesson has them enter the world of Shining Force: Cross Exlesia Zenith dressed up as Rappies from Phantasy Star Online 2. The three struggle against a large dragon boss, which is ultimately defeated by a real Rappy. 12- "Sehaga, Sotsugyōsurun datte yo" ("I Heard We're Graduating Sehaga") (セハガ, 卒業するんだってよ) Airdate: December 24, 2014 A black rabbit named Black Asobin takes over Sehagaga's network and steals almost all of the girls' medals, challenging them to enter his world and get them back. After battling their way through Black Asobin's tower, Saturn, the only girl with a medal remaining, enters the world of Space Harrier and defeats Black Asobin, who is revealed to have been Center all along. For clearing the 'graduation exam', the girls gain 20 medals each, giving Dreamcast and Mega Drive more than enough medals to graduate. Saturn, being three short, is nearly forced to be held back, but Dreamcast and Mega Drive share their spare medals so she can graduate alongside them. 13- "Itsudatte, Tsunagatte masukara!" ("We'll Always Be Connected!") (いつだって, つながってますから!) Airdate: December 24, 2014 Attending the graduation ceremony, the Hard Girls recall the fun and adventures they shared together. Center then informs them what it really means for them to graduate: The three of them will disappear from the world, which exists from the ideas of Sega's game creators, and be reborn as Sega hardware consoles in the real world to bring those ideas to life. Mega Drive and Saturn share their goodbyes before entering the real world in their respective time periods, while Dreamcast is encouraged by all of the game characters they encountered before heading off herself. In the real world, a father introduces his young son to the Sega Dreamcast for the first time. The show ends with a Game Over screen and a continue prompt, but the cursor is stuck between Yes and No. Category:Hi-sCool! SeHa Girl Page